yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Immortal Goddess/My OCs
These ocs were made by me, do not use. Port Credits:danielishere, Lucydreemur, trueking, redGHOUL, XX-rayz-Xx, Akuma Natsume, pumpkinhero2, chalkpai, PixelSheikah, gelangwielt and bluecats. Aiko Name:Aiko Minami Class:3-1 Club:Light Music Age:18 Persona:Teacher's Pet Crush:None Aiko is a tall, pale girl with sparkling white hair and ruby red eyes. She is usually seen in an eletric wheelchair due to her paralysis from her waist down. Aiko is a very quiet and shy girl, usually whispering when talking. She is very self-concious and very fearful of others. She gets scared of strangers due to her past of bullying to where she was pushed down some stairs and her lower-half paralyzed. She seems to only be comfortable with talking to adults and friends she has known before the accident. Allora Name:Allora Tanaka Class:3-2 Club:Student Council (Vice President aka Megami's Assistant) Age:18 Persona:Teacher's Pet Crush:None Allora is a tall, pale and fragile girl. With a petite form yet mature appearance. She is usually seen checking in on club leaders, organizing papers or talking thith Megami. Before becoming Megami's assistant, Allora was very much a social butterfly around the school, she was very optimistic and very preppy. She tried to make as many friends as possible. When she became Megami's assistant she quickly became very quiet and submissive. Soon after becoming nearly just like Megami, scolding students and very reserved. Aya Name:Aya Yukimura Class:1-2 Club:Art Club Age:16 Persona:Loner Crush:Geiju Tsuka Aya is a tall yet chubby girl, not considered fat but huggable. She has teal, curly hair that goes down to her waist. She has pinkish-red eyes and peach skin. Aya is very quiet but really nice and respectful. She is easily scared and loves anything cute. She has the tendency to steal from the gardening club to draw flowers, which eventually got the entire gardneing club to hate her. She usually runs arrands for the art club, resulting in most of her art staying incomplete. Ayako Name: Ayako Oshiro Class:2-2 Club:Drama Club (Stage Crew: Costume Designer) Age:17 Persona:Social butterfly Crush:Sora Sosuke Ayako is a short yet busty girl, considerably one of the prettiest girls in school. Yet she usually has cuts on her forearms and hands, not because of self-inflicted harm but for sewing. Eri, her older sister, forced her to join the drama club and become a costume designer. Ayako can't speak, so when people bully her, they enjoy most how she can't retort back. She is very shy, submissive and very much a doormat. People, like her older sister Eri use her for her skills in fashion and sewing. Ayako is forced by her sister to work sometimes through the night to get costumes done. Eri Name:Eri Oshiro Class:3-1 Club:Drama Club Age:18 Persona:Social Butterfly Crush:Sora Sosuke Eri is a tall and busty girl who is very skinny but very sassy. She has hot pink hair that is tied up into a neat bun and teal eyes. She flaunts her looks to girls with less fortunate appearances. Eri has always aspired to be in the model industry but her parents wanted her to follow the family tradition and be an actor. Her father was a very famous actor who starred in many plays, yet he is harsh and cruel to his daughter. Eri is still rude and eccentric but at home she seems to be nothing more than a fearful servant to her father. Her mother on the other hand loves her daughter but doesn't show it, too busy rehersing for upcoming performances. Hana Name:Hana Oshiro Class:3-2 Club:None Age:18 Persona:Social Butterfly Crush:None Hana is a tall and curvaceous girl with scarlet red hair and sea blue eyes. Her hair is very wavy and goes down to her waist. Hana is pretty much the classic mean, snobby, popular, rich girl who has her entire life planned out already. She often is either bragging or gossiping, thinking that she doesn't have a care in the world. It's surprising that someone as mean as her can get to being one of the most popular students in school, most likely because she's rich. Kasumi Name:Kasumi Hayashi Class:1-1 Club:Gaming Club Age:16 Persona:Coward Crush:None Kasumi is a short yet extremely busty girl, usually annoyed and ashamed of how she has grown. Kasumi has blue hair with her bangs dyed white and red eyes. She hates how her body has developed, and at such a young age. Kasumi constantly hates her appearance, the only thing she likes about it is her hair and eye color. She is an upcoming youtuber who barely gets sleep and is already earning money. The reason she hates her appearance is that half of the comments on youtube is about her bust size. Aside from her drama, she is very humorous and witty.Kasumi is not close with any of her relatives, due to her youtube career, she is seemingly shut from the outside world. The only communications she has with her family are rare and very quick. She is likely to move out very soon, most likely to forget her relatives and work. Kira Name:Kira Ikeda Class:2-1 Club:Photography Age:17 Persona:Delinquents' Persona Crush:None Kira has a very unnaproachable appearance, usually seen with a scowl on her face. She has deep blue hair and blood red eyes. She is usually seen walking the halls quietly, observing students. Kira has never talked to many people, so not much is known about her. She has only talked to adults and fellow clubmembers. She usually says things quick and precise. She is a neat freak and is concious about her surroundings. Shika Name:Shika Kawaguchi Class:3-1 Club:None Age:18 Persona:Coward Crush:None Shika is a short, chubby girl with flushed cheeks and freckles. She has dark chocolate hair tied into a bun. She also has dark brown eyes and Magenta glasses. Shika wear the default uniform unless customized. Shika isn't very talkative unless her trust is earned. She usually tries to avoid people she doesn't know and rarely talks about herself. She is usually found in the corner of a classroom drawing or on her laptop. Category:Blog posts